gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart is a character on the Fox TV show Glee. He is currently a Sophomore at William McKinley High School, who made his debut appearance in Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is currently a part of The God Squad and New Directions. Joe is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Samuel Larsen. Season Three Heart He is introduced as a homeschooled teen who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Sam Evans (a memeber of the god squad and new directions) about his tattoos he states that they are bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the bible. This indicates that he probably has 66 locks. Along with the rest of the God Squad, he performs a "singing telegram" of Stereo Hearts to Rachel from Finn. Santana asks them to do a singing telegram from her to Brittany. While the rest of the God Squad are up for it, Joe is not sure as he has never met a gay person before, but says he'll think about it. Later, at Sugar's party at Breadstix, he declares that "Love is love, man," and he and the rest of the God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish for Brittany. In Love Shack, he is seen sitting with Finn, before Quinn takes him to dance with her. On My Way Joe is taking part in a meeting of The God Squad where Dave Karofsky's condition is discussed and expresses concern for his well-being. He also invites Kurt to the meeting. Joe is later seen in the audience at Regionals cheering the Warblers as they sing Glad You Came, and later he is seen in the audience watching the New Directions sing Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Big Brother Joe is walking down the hallway barefoot when Finn nearly steps on his toes. Later, he and Quinn talk after her return to school. He tells her he prayed for her, and she says she looks up to him and knows some people that he could inspire whilst he helps to push her wheelchair down the hallway. Quinn invites Joe to join New Directions, and he joins at the end of the episode, taking part in Booty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver In Saturday Night Glee-ver, Joe has a solo in Night Fever ''after rehersing it earlier with Will, Sue, and Blaine. He was dancing happily in the choir room during ''Disco Inferno. He participates with the rest of New Directions in Stayin' Alive. Dance With Somebody After the I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) performance, Quinn watches, hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire). Joe confronts her about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love For You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. In physical therapy, Joe is about to kiss her, but he doesn't (maybe because he wasn't able to control his "feelings"). In the gym, Joe confronts Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his "feelings" for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. In physical therapy, Quinn notices that Joe is a little excited, he feels embarrassed, she tells him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is beautiful and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. She tells him she wouldn't ask him to give up his faith because it's nice to know there's something that can't be lost. Joe asks what they have and she replies with, something new. Choke During the School's Out performance, when Puck enters the choir room, Joe seems shocked by Puck and the dancers behind him, with the rest of the club. The next day, when Finn enters the boys locker room expressing that he is worried about Puck, Joe looks concerned. Later that day, in the choir room, he and the rest of the boys in New Directions help Puck study for his final Geography exam. Joe asks Finn how Rachel was doing after her choked in her NYADA audition and Finn tells him the situation is bad. A few minutes later, the New Direction boys started performing The Rain in Spain and Joe plays the guitar in the number. He jumps everywhere and does major head banging with his dreads swinging back and forth, enjoying himself immensely. After Puck finishes his test Joe and the rest of the boys meet Puck outside of the Geography class. Puck thanks them for being there for him and helping him and they have a group hug. Prom-asaurus Joe is first seen spinning Rory in a chair. Then he accompany's Quinn to her physical therapy. At Quinn's physical therapy session he is seen supporting Quinn and giving her a few encouraging words. In the hallway, at school, while he was leaving class with Rory, he saw Quinn and Finn at the lockers. Although he was going in the opposite direction, he turned around and looked at them for a second. Rory saw this and turned him back around and they walked off. At prom, he stands up for Quinn when Finn confronts her at prom and demands she stand up. Joe and Finn were about to fight but luckily Sue intervene and stopped them. Later, he performs with the guys on What Makes You Beautiful and then he is seen helping Quinn getting on stage and enjoying her performance of Take My Breath Away and was later seen dancing with a random blonde. At the end of prom Joe, Artie and Rory took a picture together. Props When Mr. Schue announces that they are doing Flashdance... What A Feeling for Nationals with props, Sam is seen joking around with his mask, doing impresionations of Darth Vader, Joe wonders if it's a movie. During Tina's Dream, Joe was portrayed by Mike and vice versa. Later he is seen with Tina, Sugar and Rory sewing the dresses and suits for Nationals. He and New Directions depart to Nationals together. Nationals Joe is seen practicing his dance moves at the hotel. When Sam and Puck end up fighting, he helps to split them up by pulling Sam away from Puck. When Quinn struggles in a dance move, he is seen worried, standing by her. He performs at Nationals with New Directions. He dances and sing during Paradise By The Dashboard Light. While waiting for the results, Joe can be seen praying alongside the New Directions. After the victory, he heads back to Lima with the club and celebrates when they return. During the Teacher of the Year event, they all sing for Will in We Are The Champions. Goodbye He is seen ejoying the performance of Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat. When the seniors sing to the underclassmen, Quinn sits on his lap and hugs him, but then she does something similar with Artie. He, with the rest of the not-graduating New Directions, sing In My Life. Songs Duets SAMLFY.png|Saving All My Love For You (Quinn) (Dance With Somebody)|link=Saving All My Love For You Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *Him, Sugar, Artie, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Rory and Puck are the only members to have never quit or left the New Directions *His best friend was his Mom prior to Heart. *He was home schooled until he transferred to McKinley. *His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. *His family doesn't own a TV. *Only knew religious songs prior to Heart. *Each one of his dreads is named after a book of the bible. *Was originally rumoured to be named Apollo, and was rumoured to be Puck's cousin. *Didn't know what grade level he was since he was homeschooled. *Is seen dancing with Quinn during Love Shack. *His surname (Hart) is almost the same as the episode he first appears in (Heart). *Has tattoos that spell out Bible quotes. *He likes to walk barefoot. *He's the only character played by a The Glee Project winner who didn't get any solos in their debut episode. Instead, he got two group numbers. *Santana was the first gay person he ever met, so he never knew any gay people until he was 15-16. *He enjoys Disco Music. *Brittany believes that Joe is a girl who doesn't shave her armpits. *In the locker scene in Choke he was seen doing yoga. *Thought Darth Vader was a movie. *Believes that Quinn is the nicest and prettiest girl he has ever met. *Called "Teen Jesus" by many *Said he would not follow the rule of the bible to be with Quinn. *Prayed for Quinn when she first was in her wheelchair. *Got angry when Finn yelled at Quinn to stand up. *Helped Quinn with Physical Therypy. Gallery StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C3.png C-C2.png SH11.png SH10.png SH8.png SH7.png 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg|Brittany calls Joe Hart : Teen Jesus Ever After.png Love.png Micheal.png Prayers.png Rock.gif roll.gif Gripped.gif Crawl.gif Twig.png Seen me.png Slipping.gif Yippy.gif Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o2 250.gif|Joe´s boner part 1 Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif|Joe's boner part 2 boner.jpg joehart.jpg samlfy.jpg Glitter.jpg NoseRing.gif Joeian.gif Jar-Jar Binks.jpg GLADID.jpg Joe prom.png joe.PNG|joe at Regionals tumblr_m3nznavQNo1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o6 r1 500.jpg Jachel.png BYLM41.png Joe Dance.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Morac.jpg Morac2x.jpg Congrates.gif Celebrator.jpg|Joe celebrating with New Directions Backview.jpg Ukuh.jpg Ty.jpg Qj.jpg Joer.jpg Joe 3.jpg Iuy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members